


That Small Smile

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markbum, and Mark is that comfort in his life, based on sentence prompts, crossed posted from tumblr, jaebum just loves Mark, markbum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jaebum just loves that small smile on Mark's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on sentence prompts which was requested on [my tumblr](http://gotsichi7.tumblr.com/) to help me write more in 2017. the prompts are:
>
>> “when all else fails, at least there is you”,“I saw you and remembered what it was to be happy” and “Your touch is all I yearn”
> 
> tell me what you think <3 

“Jaebum-ah” 

 Jaebum didn’t need to look back to know who it was that called him. There was only one member of GOT7 that was older than him. He looked at Mark and a small smile crept on his face. Mark was running towards him with that award-winning smile of his. All white teeth and squinty eyes; it was blinding. 

“What’s up, Mark?” Jaebum manages calming the rush in his heart as Mark finally walked in step with him. 

“You getting ramyeon?” Mark said as he rearranges his coat. Jaebum nodded without looking at the other. He had stormed out of the practice room hoping for some alone time but instead Mark matches his pace easily. Jaebum would shoo him but Mark was older and Jaebum was all about respecting his elders. 

They walk silently towards the convenience store. Its unsettling but Mark was never the kind to say much and at the moment Jaebum just wasn’t in the mood to talk. So they silently walk to the convenience store and make their ramyeon. Jaebum slurps his soup; hyper aware of Mark glancing at him ever so often. He tries his best to ignore it but it was gnawing his conscience.

“Spit it out” Jaebum finally said. Instead of choking on his noodles, Mark bursts into laughter. His head falling back as he laughed and laughed some more when Jaebum looked at him with disbelief. 

“What’s so funny?” Jaebum demanded. “Why are u laughing?” 

“You are funny!” Mark chuckled. Laughter leaving him but the remnants still making his voice high pitched. “You wanted some quiet time but the moment I am quiet you feel unsettled. It’s hilarious”

Jaebum grumbled, feeling like who couldn’t fight back. For the most part of it, he felt like Mark was telling the truth and whatever he wanted to fight back with simply would be lies for the sake of it. And he wasn’t that kind of person. Especially not with Mark.

“You know,” Mark started, seeming to put a serious face as soon as Jaebum started sulking once again. “The kids are always going to be hard to control and they aren’t always as obedient as you want them to be but they have this huge amount of respect for what you do for them”

Jaebum looked at how big Mark’s eyes got as he spoke his words. Each word leaving his mouth in intervals of uncertainty, each syllable pronounce carefully. For a moment Jaebum is mesmerized by the beauty that is Mark. For a moment, Jaebum is caught off guard by the way Mark was trying to convince him despite his lack of confidence. 

“Jaebum you carry all our weights and sometimes as the eldest I want to help out. But I’m not that strong” Mark paused, reaching out his hand to touch Jaebum’s that was idly playing with a chopstick. “When things get rough, you are always the one i turn to. When all I need is support, you guide me through. When I need help, you bring me in the right direction”

Mark’s grip on his hand tightens and Jaebum feels his heart shake. His mind seemingly only able to focus on their connected hands. His heart fastening with each soft stroke Mark’s thumb does with the back of his hand. All his frustrations seem to melt away almost as if it was the cure he was looking for. _Your touch was all i yearned._

“Plenty of times, i feel i should just quit. The schedules are tough and the practices become brutal. But you have it worst because you carry all our burdens. So let me just return the favor. When things are tough you can lean on me. I may not be much but trust me to hold on to you”

Jaebum let himself look at Mark’s smiling face. it was soft unlike his award-winning smile. it was reassuring him that it was ok. All his general stiffness softens. His tense muscles relax at the thought of Mark holding him. _When all else fails, at least there is you._

“Thank you” Jaebum croaked, his voice partially stuck in his throat.

“Are you ready to go back to practice now?” Mark cooed. He stands up but the grip he had on Jaebum’s hand was still strong. Jaebum nodded following Mark’s lead.

They headed to the practice room hand in hand; Jaebum walking straight ahead without looking at Mark. He could feel Mark glancing at him ever so often but he chooses to ignore it. He does however catch the small smile on Mark’s face when he noticed that Jaebum wasn’t really ignoring him. 

That one small smile that reminded him what it was like to be happy. Simple happiness like walking hand in hand with the one you love.

_i saw you and i remembered what it was to be happy._


End file.
